


Too Much

by unique_and_just_like_the_others



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-30 09:34:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20095114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unique_and_just_like_the_others/pseuds/unique_and_just_like_the_others
Summary: A request I got, there's a lot of Patton helping Virgil through mental health, well here's the reverse





	Too Much

Virgil and Patton were supposed to hang out at three, but when Virgil walked into the common room, Patton wasn’t there. It was OK, Virgil knew his boyfriend lost track of time a lot, he’d just go check up on him. He had probably gotten distracted or something.

Patton was in his room, but he wasn’t doing anything really. When Virgil walked in, Patton was just looking at the wall, staring off into the distance. Had it been Roman who’d walked in, he’d probably have been confused, but Virgil just gently tapped Patton on the shoulder and asked if he was OK. Patton nodded and pulled his lips into a smile. 

“You’re not OK are you? Do you want me to go get you one of my stim toys?” Virgil asked, his gruff exterior falling away to express concern for Patton.

Patton shrugged, he didn’t know what he wanted. He’d spent the last few hours with Roman and Remus and they’d been bickering and loud and the room had been hot and now everything was just too much and everything seemed exhausting and his room smelled like vanilla which usually would have helped but now it was just one more thing he loved hanging out with everyone but it was just too much.

“I’ll be right back, I promise,” Virgil went to his room, and brought his stache to Patton. “I got some stim toys, and chocolate, and carrots, and if you need to, you can listen to music over my headphones. And if you need anything else, I’m here.”

Patton hugged his boyfriend, choking out the words, “Thank you.” 


End file.
